


Pleasure’s Mine

by idssyubbie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art Block, Artist Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, I'm Bad At Summaries, Just slight spoilers, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idssyubbie/pseuds/idssyubbie
Summary: story about Atsumu’s rare break with his lover
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Pleasure’s Mine

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a self-indulgent fic 
> 
> btw reader here is an artist

Lounging at the sofa, flicking through shows not knowing which to binge or merely serve as white noise, Miya Atsumu heaves out a sigh. The famous setter of the MSBY Black Jackals team is currently on break after finishing up their official matches. Sighing once more, he turns off the television after not being able to find something to watch and tosses the remote control at his side. He eyes the room with a 'Do Not Disturb' sign hanging on it, hoping that it'll soon open and his amazing lover would emerge and indulge him with affections.

Being a professional athlete, his time is consumed by mostly practices and matches that it's often difficult to squeeze in social life that isn't associated with volleyball itself. Atsumu isn't complaining, besides this was the life and career he'd chosen. Spending his rare breaks alone instead of with his lover who is currently busy is definitely okay. He stares at the door once more (which he most definitely didn't take his eyes off since a while ago) as he clutches on his phone (definitely not waiting for a message from his lover).

He isn't complaining.

Which is why, when he heard the faint voice calling out, "Sumu…", he most definitely didn't immediately jump out the couch, hurriedly ran towards the door, excitedly opened the door, and happily asked, "What's up?", trying to contain himself.

His lover simply groaned as they had their face planted on their work desk. The room was a complete mess. Papers strewn across the room, either sketches or crumpled pieces, along with few markers and other art materials that may have fallen off the desk. Atsumu maneuvers towards his lover, careful not to step on any paper or materials and notices that the desk was much messier than the floor. He smiled a bit as he eyed them fully knowing what happened. Crouching down at their side and taking one of their hands, dangling by their side, he stroked it asking, "You okay?".

They merely mumbled an "I'm tired" before angling their head to the side facing their beloved boyfriend with a dejected face. Dark circles and heavy eyebags came into view as Atsumu stared at his lover and all that he could ever think in that moment was majestic as a loving smile grace on his lips subconsciously. He was too distracted at their ethereal beauty that he didn't register them purposely sliding off the chair to fall towards him. Thanks to being a professional athlete, his fast reflexes made him catch them in a nick of time and, although he stumbled a bit, was able to grab a hold onto them without both of them crashing on the floor.

Finally in his arms, they held him tighter as they buried their face on his chest inhaling his scent which they registered as home. Atsumu merely chuckled and wrapped his arms around their waist as he positioned both of them to sit on the floor. Stroking their back, he sees a regular rise and fall of their chest indicating them relaxed in his arms. Kissing the top of their head, Atsumu asked, "Have you eaten today?", to which they replied with a shake of the head. He sighs and makes motions indicating that he's going to stand up but only to be stopped by them clutching on his top. "I want to stay like this… it's comfy", as they snuggle closer to his chest. To say that Atsumu's heart didn't just swoon at this affection is an understatement but health is still a priority.

"Then hold on tight."

His lover didn't get what he meant by that but the moment he held on their thighs, their eyes widened. Atsumu immediately hoisted them in his arms as he tried crouching down first and proceeding to stand. They also immediately clutch on his back and their legs wrapped around his torso, startled at his antics. "Sumu what the hell?" They let out a lazy complaint. He only laughed and adjusted his hold on their thighs before making it towards the door, "I love how you're being clingy and all, but you need to eat." They let out a groan to which Atsumu responded with a kiss on their temple. "Don't be such a baby, we'll cuddle later maybe it'll help with your art block."

It was a comforting feeling that words weren't needed to convey their needs. This made their heart swell more for him as he drowns themselves further in his arms and mutters out a, "Thank you." Atsumu lets out a satisfied smile while he takes out the leftover food he got from his twin and heats it up.

"The pleasure's mine sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this crappy fic I did! This was not in any way proof read (nor revised) so if there are any errors don’t hesitate to comment it down below. Stay safe y’all~


End file.
